The invention relates to a belt and more specifically to a posture belt designed to train its wearer to assume a good posture at all times.
Good posture is important, but unfortunately many people do not maintain a proper stance which is conducive to good health and appearance. Overweight people often find it difficult to maintain proper posture. Persons injured will tend to favor a postion which may not be the best for proper healing or therapy. Senior citizens tire more quickly and may tend to slouch which is injurious to vertebrae of the back. Proper posture, even while sitting at a desk, is important. Proper posture can conserve energy and make a worker more productive as well as maintaining an alert appearance. Applicant's posture belt is an electromechanical device which will offer a subtle constant reminder to the wearer when good posture is not being maintained. The posture belt is harmless to the wearer and is worn under the normal outer wear and out of sight. Users of the device will proclaim that the posture belt provides a means of maintaining good posture and they will derive the good health benefits resulting from good posture.
There is a need for a simple posture device which can be worn under the person's outer garments. Applicant's device will permit the user to select OFF, LOW, and HIGH positions for buzzer sound. Use of the instant invention will benefit the wearer by subtly reminding him when good posture is violated. Soon good posture will become a habit to the wearer and the good health and appearance benefits will accrue to its owner.